Chandelier
A chandelier is a decorative ceiling-mounted light fixture. History ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Season two Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one In a random act of courage, Scooby-Doo backed the Wolfman underneath a medieval chandelier (by pretended to be a highly unconvincing werewolf, himself, with piano keys in his mouth), where Shaggy Rogers let it fall on top of him. : , season 1, episode 11. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy hid from the green ghosts in a chandelier. Possibly because of their laughing from thinking they had the ghosts fooled, one of them knew where they were and cut the chandelier down, from a secret removal panel in the ceiling, sending them crashing down through the floor, and into the wine cellar.''SDWAY: , season 1, episode 16. ''Scooby Doo... Where Are You!'' (Gold Key Comics) Insert details here. (Charmed Strife) ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' Season one The secret uranium mining shook the entire 3 Stooges Ghost Town, forcing the Golden Dollar's chandelier loose and almost crushing the Three Stooges, if not for Moe holding a large plate above them all, while they were on top of one another. : , season 1, episode 1. ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (first series) Insert details here. (I Left My Neck in San Francisco) Insert details here. (The Ghoul, the Bat and the Ugly) Insert details here. (Lock the Door, It's a Minotaur!) ''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' Insert details here. (Sherlock Doo) ''Johnny Bravo'' Insert details here. (Bravo Dooby-Doo) ''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' Insert details here. ( ) ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season one ''Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island'' Insert details here. ( ) Appearances * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo ** 203. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 111. ** 116. * Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) ** #21(b). Charmed Strife * The New Scooby-Doo Movies ** 101. * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) ** 110. I Left My Neck in San Francisco ** 112. The Ghoul, the Bat and the Ugly ** 115. Lock the Door, It's a Minotaur! * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries ** 111. Sherlock Doo * Johnny Bravo ** 103(b). Bravo Dooby-Doo * DTV1. (flashback) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 112. * DTV28. * DTV30. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' continuity looks up at the creepy chandelier.]] While looking around Vincent Van Ghoul's mansion, he was creeped out by the medieval style chandelier hanging from the ceiling of the first floor. : , season 1, episode 19. ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' continuity Insert details here. ( ) Gallery Medieval_chandelier.png|Medieval chandelier in Franken Castle. Golden_Dollar's_chandelier.png|Chandelier at the Golden Dollar. References External links * , the free encyclopedia }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 2 objects Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 2 objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) objects Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 objects Category:Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island objects Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 objects Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 objects Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 objects